


A change of heart

by inspectorpineapple



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorpineapple/pseuds/inspectorpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected night on the town, soldier starts to see his teammates differently and he starts to question his own sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of heart

The soldier had never been very open minded and accepting. When Medic and Heavy told the team about their intimacies, everyone but soldier congratulated them, or at least was accepting of them to a certain degree. Soldier however did not share the same enthusiasm or indeed the any amount of recognition of this new and unexpected pairing. "I will not stand for two men going at it in my base", he roared, "It is just wrong". 

Soldier thought of that moment as he felt the warm body beside him. The cheap bed loudly squeaking as he quickly sat up. Whose room was this? And who was this man beside him? A thousand thoughts ran through his head while he tried to recall the events of the night before, but this just alerted him to the incredible hangover he seemed to have. The stranger beside him, he must have met him on the few days that RED allowed the mercenaries to venture outside the base. This cleared up a few things in his mind, but the fact still remained. “Did I…” he said quietly to himself, trailing off at the thought of what he was about to say. Soldier sprang from the bed, covering himself with any of his clothing he could find. “I’ve got to get back to base, this can’t be happening to me” he muttered as the other man said “where ya’ going in such a hurry, why don’t you stay a bit longer” as he extended an arm to pull soldier back to the bed. Soldier swatted it away, “I don’t…I couldn't….this is wrong” he stuttered as he grabbed his things and hastily left the room. His pace quickened to a near sprint until he got to the door of his car, clambering in, he started the engine and drove back to base as quickly as he could.

“No, no, no” he repeated, over and over on the journey back, still repeating it when he got back to base. Engie saw him and tried to greet him but was quickly faced with a fierce “NO” in his direction while the soldier stormed past him. He carried on this chant until he reached his room. Slamming the door closed, he fell onto his bed, refusing to come to terms with what he thought he had done. The mercenary stayed in his room, sulking for the rest of the weekend, his concerned friend engie trying to convince him to come out, even just to eat, but he eventually gave up and just left food at soldier’s door for him to retrieve.

Monday morning rolled around, this meant soldier had to get up, work, fight, talk, kill, die and respawn. He dragged himself out of his bed, “perhaps” he thought, “perhaps respawn will fail and I can just die permanently”. Engineer suddenly burst in, waving a finger at soldier “listen here boy, today you gotta’ get off your sorry ass’ work like e’rbody else do….” He trailed off, “Oh, you’re up I guess, we…well let’s go and get some breakfast”.Soldier trudged into the mess hall, hating to have contact with anyone but engie. “Contact…with engie…” he thought, feeling a heat inside him. “NO” he loudly exclaimed, not realising everyone was now staring at him, “somethin’ wrong buddy?” said engie as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, uh…it’s nothing, sorry” he mumbled awkwardly, trying to avoid any eye contact. 

Soldier was spaced out and distant for the rest of the day, he could barely concentrate and the team started to notice his poor performance. “Ey engie, is it me or does somethin’ seem up with solly today?” said sniper, “he has been actin’ mighty strange these last few days ya’ know” he replied. Soldier was mere meters away, but he was completely ignorant to the conversation, instead he was staring at the heavy, imagining what he must be like under the bland and unflattering RED uniform. “he’s doing that thing again, doc” said Scout, “ya’ think he’s crazy or somethin’?”. “how many times is that now today? At least 4 or 5, and he vas just saying no over and over again in the showers” exclaimed the German to the rest of the table. Soldier had slunk away before anyone could say anything at the end of the day so was not in the mess hall for dinner. “Engineer, you are good friend of soldier, you should ask him about this” proposed the giant Russian. “I don’t know guys, he doesn’t seem like he wants to talk to anybody’ right now” the engineer replied. But the scout immediately said “Aw come on hardhat, he makin’ us lose out there, we can’t have him stayin’ like this man”, “I agree” added the spy, “his performance has significantly worsened compared to usual”. The engineer sighed but finally gave in, “fine, I’ll go talk to him in a bit, but if I come back with any injuries I’m blamin’ all o’ ya’”.

The evening turned darker and the hallways of the base got that distinct chill that they had whenever night closed in. Engineer waited more and more, hoping the soldier would be asleep by the time he got to the room. “I better get a move on o’er to soldier I guess” he said with a shrug. Dragging his feet along the cold, hard floors of the base, he approached his friend’s door. With a sigh he knocked on it lightly and waited. There was no response, “great” he thought, he could tell the guys that soldier was asleep. Just as he turned to walk away he heard a faint sounding soldier say “Engie, is that you?” The engineer slowly opened the door, and with that, soldier let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the only person he wanted to see at that moment.

Engineer scanned the room as well as soldier, he had his helmet off and he almost looked as if he has been sobbing. “You been okay buddy? You not been actin’ like ya’self lately” said engie, while he closed the door behind him. “Well, uh I don’t really know how to say this, but...but”, suddenly the soldier felt extremely vulnerable without his helmet to hide his eyes, and engie was staring right into them. “I think, maybe, well… I think I might be sort of not into women anymore?”. Engineer cocked his head to the side and made a scowl, “did I not hear ya’ right buddy?” said a confused engineer. “And I think…I might be into you”. The soldier quickly looked away feeling utterly exposed and embarrassed, he glanced back at the engineer for a second and saw only a soft smile on his face before looking away again. He then felt a warm body beside him, and he sunk into the other man’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so this is pretty much just a test run for my ability on a work that I wrote in about an hour and a half at one in the morning on Christmas day.  
> Any feedback on the piece would be greatly appreciated so I can improve for the next fic, if i decide to write another that is.
> 
> I think I messed up the pacing, especially near the end but it might just be me being overcritical of anything I do, but any comments on the work would be very helpful to me


End file.
